The present invention is generally directed to a play apparatus, and more particularly to a toy figure play apparatus that can be separated into left and right halves and joined with the halves of another toy figure to create different figures.
The prior art is replete with various toy/action figures and the like toys and includes those wherein various parts may be detached and reattached to configure various figures. Examples are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,322,713; 3,009,267; 3,375,604; 3,464,146; 4,186,515; 4,595,378; 4,723,931; 5,378,184; 5,480,341; 5,766,077; 5,788,554; 6,439,951 B1; and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2002/0155782 A1.
The conventional toy/action figures are generally configured to represent various animals and humanoid figures that children typically carry or play with. Generally, the toy/action figures are interacted with other toy/action figures by the children based on their overall appearances. In other words, a child with one toy/action figure interacts with another child with another toy/action figure. Since it is only the external appearance that a child has available to play with, the extent to which a game can be played by two children is limited. In summary, since the conventional toy/action figures only offer the children with the external appearance, the playing of various games is limited.
In addition, the conventional toy/action figures tend to replicate or create the overall impression of a single animal or humanoid figure that cannot be separated into halves. This further limits a child's imagination to combine two different figures to create a completely new figure for adding another dimension to a play.
In view of the drawbacks associated with conventional toy/action figures, there is a need in the industry for a toy figure play apparatus which offers a child with additional dimensions for a play.